


Becoming Home

by PaperPuffin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Meet-Cute, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPuffin/pseuds/PaperPuffin
Summary: A series of scenes between Gladio, Ignis, and Nyx's relationship done for Rare Pairs Week '21Day/Ch1: First MeetingsNyx was getting really sick of coffee. But even a bad day can lead to good things.Day/Ch2: There was only one bed*Nyx comes home from a mission... Home had somehow come to mean Ignis' apartment.Day/Ch3: Cooking for each otherIgnis had a long day, so Nyx decides to get past his nerves about not being good enough and cook for the other.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	1. Spilled Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: First Meetings

The day was finally starting to wind to a close, and all Gladio had left to do was turn in the cadet reviews. As soon as that was done, he could go and find Ignis to see if he could drag the other away from work and out to dinner. That thought alone was enough to make Gladio smile. Ignis and him had been flirting around a nebulous… something the last few months. Gladio wasn’t entirely sure what that something was, but he _was_ sure that Ignis would want them to talk and lay it all out soon. At the moment though, he was just enjoying things and very much looking forward to dinner and the chance to spend some more time with the other. 

Gladio dogged around an aid, their arms full of a precarious stack of paperwork, and rounded the corner only to stop dead in his tracks. Ignis was standing in front of a Kingsglaive- Nyx Ulric specifically- with an uncharacteristically hangdog expression. A crumpled paper cup was on the floor at their feet, droplets of coffee dripped from Ulric’s raised hand, and Ignis was offering a handkerchief. Ulric looked absolutely flabbergasted at the situation. 

Gladio started laughing, he couldn’t help it. 

Immediately both heads turned his direction- Ignis glaring at him sourly. “Really, Gladio. Laughing like that is hardly kind to either of us. I certainly didn’t mean to-” 

“Ignis-” Gladio tried to interrupt the other, but Ignis had things to say, clearly. It didn’t help that the name was nearly a wheeze as Gladio’s laughter got worse. 

“It is just that there’s a slick spot on the floor there- grease or polish or such- and I slipped a little. Glaive Ulric here tried to steady me, but by then I was alright righting myself and-” 

“Ignis, stop,” Gladio managed, chuckles still interrupting his words. “I’m not laughing _at_ you. I’m just- look _I_ spilled coffee on Ulric this morning- a coffee I was bringing for you.” 

Gladio had stopped by Ignis’ favorite cafe at the end of his morning run and picked up one of the seasonal drinks that he knew Ignis was fond of (even if he refused to admit it). He’d been on his way to deliver it, when he walked right onto the middle of an argument between some cadets. One thing turned into another and suddenly Gladio needed both his hands to break up a fight. The coffee he’d been carrying ended up all down Ulric’s pants as the other stepped in to help with the scuffle. 

“And it’s just- fuck,” Gladio said, finally getting his laughter under control. “I’m sorry Ulric, it’s not your day, is it?” 

Ulric sighed, took the handkerchief, and dabbed worthlessly at his coat. He sounded both amused and resigned as he said, “No, it’s really, really not. The coffee’s just the half of it. And just Nyx is fine- you two have covered me in enough beverages today that I think we can be on first name basis.” 

“Gladio, then.” 

“Ignis, pleasure.” 

Nyx gave a little nod to both of them and gave up on trying to dry off with a huff. “You know, I’m starting to think the Prince’s posey is out to get me. There’s not another one of you, right? A rogue assassin lurking in the shadows with a steaming cup of coffee?” 

“Only sort of. We’ll be sure to keep Prompto away from you,” Gladio said, grinning. 

“Gladio, really now,” Ignis chided. He ran a hand through his hair, still looking a little frazzled. “I really _am_ sorry, Nyx. You must let me- let us- make it up to you somehow.” 

“It’s noth-” Nyx started before getting cut off by Gladio’s raised hand. 

“Just give in Nyx, it’s better that way. You can’t out stubborn Ignis. Believe me, because- and I don’t mean this as an insult- I’ve seen greater men than you crumble to him.” 

“Sorta sounds like an insult,” Nyx pointed out, though the corner of his mouth was ticked up into a smile. 

“Greater men like the Marshal.” 

“Okay, maybe not an insult then,” Nyx acquiesced with a bark of laughter. 

“Gladio,” Ignis said with a little huff of air. A very faint blush dusted over his cheeks. 

“Just saying the truth, Igs. So how about this,” Gladio started, looking Nyx over. “My clothing will fit you for sure, and I know I have clean spares in the locker room. You can even take the chance to rinse off if you want. And then, after you've cleaned up, Ignis and I can take you out for coffee or something low key as a sorry.” 

Nyx frowned down at the coffee soaked handkerchief in his hand like he wasn’t sure what to do with it. For a moment it still seemed like he was going to protest before he gave a sigh and smiled at them. The smile was a little crooked, but sincere and charming. “How about dinner instead? I think I’ve worn enough coffee for the day and I _really_ don’t feel like chancing it.” 

“Dinner then,” Ignis agreed, smiling back in relief. Maybe they could still start off on a good note. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame writing this pairing entirely on GingerEl. If you've liked this at all, go read their lovely piece ['Trinity'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024001/chapters/71236065)!


	2. A Home to Come Back To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: There was only one bed*
> 
> *I know this isn't the trope, but... cuddles. And there IS only one bed.   
> This is set sometime after the three are an established triad.

Gladio toed off his shoes as he entered Ignis’ apartment. The welcoming smell of warm spices and cooking food hit him right away, making him smile as he set the shoes aside on the rack by the door. Following the tempting smells, Gladio wandered over to the kitchen and leaned against the island counter as he took in the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of the stove. 

“What you cooking, Iggy? It smells great.” 

“It had better,” Ignis said, tone indignant on the surface, but Gladio knew Ignis well enough to hear the smile in the words. 

Crossing the kitchen, Gladio moved to wrap his arms around Ignis. He was mindful of the ‘careful, things are hot’ from Ignis as he pressed himself up against the other’s back. His thumb lazily rubbed against Ignis’ hip, right over the strap of the apron tie. “That’s a lot of food Igs. Planning to feed an army?” 

“Simply the three of us,” Ignis replied, evenly. 

“Who’s stopping b- wait, is he back? When did he get in? Is he here?” 

“Just an hour or so ago, he came straight here from the Citadel,” Ignis explained, turning to face Gladio as the other pulled back a little. “I would’ve sent you a message, but I knew you’d be coming here after your meeting anyways and it would’ve just made you restless to know. He’s resting in the bedroom.” 

“Ya? I think I can give him a good reason to wake up,” Gladio said with a wink and a smirk. 

Ignis rolled his eyes and flapped a hand to shoo the other off. “Dinner is in twenty and I expect you both on time and decent.” 

“Yes, sir!” Gladio said with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ temple before starting out of the kitchen. Ignis’ soft call of Gladio's name made him pause and look back. 

“I... believe that this may have been a rough one, so do be gentle.” 

Gladio frowned, but gave a little nod and made sure to move quietly down the hall. The door to the bedroom had been left open a crack, the room dark inside. Gladio nudged the door open carefully with his shoulder and peered into the bedroom as the light from the hallway illuminated it faintly. 

Nyx was sprawled out across Ignis’ bed, sheets shoved aside in restless sleep till just a single leg was covered. He had one arm flung over his eyes and his mouth was drawn in a tight frown, even in sleep. It was the swath of white bandages wrapped around Nyx’s waist that made Gladio have to stop and take a deep breath. He always knew that when Nyx left them, the other might come back injured, but this was the first time since they had been together that Nyx needed anything more than a simple patch up. 

Tiptoeing around discarded boots and weapons and pieces of uniform, Gladio made his way to the bedside. The mattress gave under his weight as he sat, the dip angling Nyx just slightly towards him. Gladio wanted to reach out and kiss away the worry on Nyx’s face, but settled for running a soft touch along the arm that Nyx had flung over his eyes. 

“Hey, bae,” Gladio rumbled softly, not taking offence at the way Nyx started for a moment, flinging his arm down. Gladio hated that he still hadn’t found a way to wake Nyx without the other jolting like that. Nyx always said not to worry about it, but it was like a punch to Gladio’s gut every time. At least Nyx was always quick to settle again when he saw that it was one of them. 

“Gladio, hey,” Nyx said, voice raspy and eyes still clouded with sleep. “Dinner time?” 

“Not for another twenty. I just got in.” 

Nyx hummed sleepily in reply. 

“You didn’t look like you were resting well. What do you need?” 

“Nothing. It’s fine, I’m fine- just… join me?” 

Gladio’s chuckle was soft in the quiet of the dark bedroom. “Sure, bae. But we have to be up in twenty or Ignis will have my head.” 

Nyx gave a sleepy laugh at that, and the sound helped uncurl the tension that Gladio had been feeling in his gut. Nyx was hurt, sure, but he was back home and safe, and they’d make sure he was alright. Nyx was boneless as he let Gladio slide into bed and maneuver him. Gladio got the other nestled up against his chest and draped an arm over him, careful to avoid the bandages. 

Fingers carding gently through Nyx’s hair, he murmured, “Rest. You’re home. I got you.” 

* * *

When Ignis came to track his boyfriends down, twenty minutes later, he found them both tangled up together in sleep. Ignis picked up Nyx’s uniform into a neat pile, went back to put dinner into the cooling oven to stay warm, and then slid carefully into the other side of the bed. He ghosted his fingers over the bandages, frowning at them. There would have to be a talk later about keeping injuries a secret, but right then Ignis was just glad to see Nyx resting. 

Nyx’s previously troubled features had smoothed out into a peaceful rest and, already wrapped up in Gladio’s arms, Nyx didn’t even stir as Ignis tucked in against him. 


	3. Space to Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cooking for each other
> 
> This is set shortly after the previous chapter.

“Nyx? What on earth are you doing?” Ignis asked. 

He’d come back to his apartment from a long day at the Citadel, work bag bulging with things he still needed to get done, to find Nyx in his kitchen. It wasn’t odd to come back home to a surprise visit from Nyx- nor did Ignis mind such a thing. After all, he’d given the other a key for a reason, and it was always welcome to come home to someone else in his space. It made it feel less spartan and cold. What was a surprise, though, was to have come home to Nyx, dressed in an apron, standing at the kitchen island with the surface covered in food and jars of spices. 

Nyx quickly looked up with the expression of a kid who’d just been caught finger painting on the walls. “Ignis! Shit, you’re back early! Look- I promise I’ll clean all of this up and put everything right back where I got it from when I’m done.” 

“Nyx, darling, I’m not mad,” Ignis said, smiling. He set his bag down by the door with a thump, glad to have the weight off his shoulder. Teasing, he asked, “Would you rather I go away again for a bit?” 

“Course not,” Nyx said, rolling his eyes for effect. “Now come here so I can kiss you. I’ve got raw fish hands, so I don’t want to leave the kitchen.” 

“Ah- such an appealing visage to draw me in for a kiss,” Ignis said dryly, but he toed off his shoes and went over into the kitchen. 

Nyx carefully held his spice stained hands out to his sides so not to accidentally make a mess of Ign’s suit as he leaned in for a kiss. Ignis smiled against Nyx’s lips and stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb as he pulled back. “Really now though darling, what _are_ you doing? You have me curious.” 

“Go change first. You’re home- you should be in something comfortable.” 

“Oh, very well,” Ignis agreed. He’d gotten used to the insistence on the matter from both his boyfriends, even if he _was_ comfortable enough in his suits. “And after I change, you’ll explain?” 

“I’ll walk you through all of it,” Nyx assured him with a warm smile. 

Ignis gave Nyx another quick kiss before he did as he was told and made his way to their bedroom to change out of his suit and into some comfortable sweatpants and a tee. And if the sweatpants came from Nyx’s draw and the tee from Gladio’s? Well, it wasn’t as if anyone there was going to call him on it. Padding back out to the open living area, Ignis took a seat at a stool on the other side of the island and raised a brow at Nyx. 

“Right, so, Gladio texted- said you had a hard day,” Nyx explained as he slid a bowl of marinade across to Ignis. “Try that for me? Let me know if the spices are too much for you. Anyways, he was stuck at work, so couldn’t do anything but since I’m still off duty-” 

“And on sick leave- healing. You should be resting,” Ignis pointed out. 

“Hush- since I’m still off duty, Gladio thought I could pick up some food and things to bring over to make sure that we could have a nice, relaxing night.” 

“I am certain that Gladio meant for you to pick up some food from a restaurant,” Ignis pointed out. He hadn’t even known that Nyx _could_ cook, so he doubted that Gladio did either. 

“Marinade,” Nyx reminded Ignis, waggling a clean spoon at him. Ignis huffed, but took the spoon and dipped the back of it in the marinade to coat the curved surface as Nyx continued. “I know that’s probably what he meant but- look… just something made at home is better when it’s been a bad day, ya? And since you’re banned from cooking tonight and Gladio is a disaster in the kitchen, I thought I’d give it a go. Just… thought I’d mostly done and cleaned up before you got home. And are you going to taste that or not? I promise you won’t be poisoned or anything.” 

“I was being polite and listening to you,” Ignis said with a little huff. He brought the spoon up, taking in the aroma of the mixture before he licked a stripe through the coating on the back of the spoon. Ignis’ eyes widened at the taste. 

Shifting on his feet, Nyx searched Ignis’ expression nervously. “Is that a good look or a bad look? Come on, Igs, you’re killing me here.” 

“A very good one Nyx, I assure you. This is amazing.” 

“Ya?” Nyx asked, face breaking into a relieved grin. “Not too spicy for you? There’s a bit more heat in the breading and sauce too.” 

“No, not too spicy at all. I think that will be wonderful. I must say, I’m quite looking forward to dinner now. I didn’t know that you could cook, Nyx.” 

“Oh, well, I don’t really anymore? I don’t like cooking for just myself much- food just- it should be shared with people you care about. If enough of the others are all in town at the same time instead of scattered out on missions, we might try to do something but my kitchen is sorta shit and, well- ya long answer for that I don’t much anymore,” Nyx said. He took the bowl of marinade back as he spoke, pouring it over some fillets of fish that were spread out in a baking dish. 

“You’re welcome to cook here, if you are missing it,” Ignis said, gently. With all the bravado that ‘Hero’ Nyx went around with, it was sometimes easy to forget how much the other man had already lost in his life. Gladio and Ignis tried not to pry, wanting to let Nyx open up when he was ready, but sharing a space and a bed like they did sometimes made nightmares or bad days impossible to ignore. They had suspicions that Nyx stayed away on the worst days. Ignis would happily jump at the chance to give Nyx back a little piece of something that he loved. 

The offer stunned Nyx for a moment before he shook himself out of it and took the bowl he’d just emptied to the sink to wash it up. “I couldn’t do that to you, Ignis. This is your space. I know having your kitchen available and clean and organized is important to you.” 

“Yes, but you do always help me clean if you are around. And you can put Gladio to work also. Perhaps some ground rules, if that makes you more comfortable with it? Simply let me know when you want to use it, and I’ll let you know if I have already planned to. When you do use it, make sure you clean up, and if there’s anything that you aren’t sure where it goes, ask before simply stuffing it away in a random drawer.” 

“So not like Gladio does?” Nyx asked with a chuckle, though he still wasn’t looking at Ignis. 

“Rather. Darling, look at me,” Ignis commanded gently. His heart broke a little as he watched Nyx have to steal himself before he glanced over. “What did I tell you when I gave you the key?” 

“That you wanted me to feel at home here- whenever I wanted to stop by.” 

“ _And_ that you could stop by whenever you needed to, even in the middle of the night. I meant that, Nyx. So, will cooking more often help you feel at home?” 

“Ya… ya, it would.” 

“Then use the kitchen, Nyx, please. I will even clear you a shelf for your spices.” 

Nyx huffed out a breath, but he was finally smiling. He dried off his hands as he came back to lean on the island. “Only because you’re so stubborn.” 

“Gladio did warn you when we first met,” Ignis pointed out. “‘Greater men than you’ and all of that.” 

“And it keeps being true. Guess I better just get used to giving in to you,” Nyx said, stretching himself across the island with a little hop to give Ignis a peck. 

“A very good idea,” Ignis said back with a smirk. “Now, tell me what all you put in that marinade, I want to hear all about what you’re making.” 

Laughing, Nyx stood up properly and started to talk Ignis through the dinner plans, their home filling up with voices and laughter as he did so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this rare pair for the week! I hope you liked it~
> 
> The next two days will be art, and will be posted off on [clockwaysarts on tumblr](https://clockwaysarts.tumblr.com/) and [clockways on twitter.](https://twitter.com/clockways) So give me a follow/look there if you'd like! I'll be back here with more fic for the last two days!


End file.
